I Hate The Cold
by werewolf girl8907
Summary: Please read this one, it has a lot of things to do with the book Shiver, it includes Sam and Grace, than I'm using that kind of werewolf... But unless you want to read Shiver, please read! Spoilers for both books, didnt have to read Shiver to understand.
1. Preface

**A/N- sorry couldn't help myself, other story almost done, See I just have random bursts of inspiration, than the only thing I can work on is that until the best part is out than I try to close it but it not easy, I will finish others but please enjoy this story :-)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Shiver and Darkest Powers, just bought the books.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Preface-**

"I love Three Days Grace" I said, my friend; Sarah, stared at me blankly.

"Who is Three Days Grace?" She asked, confusion twisting her features.

"A band, like the best band ever", I replied, smiling at her, she just had the same blank face on.

I sighed and looked at the road, "look them up on YouTube, Sarah, they are so cool, but for you" I glanced at her "start with last to know, it's softer."

She was _still _looking at me blankly. I looked down and shook my head. We were waiting for the bus to pick us up from school, it was probably 15 degrees and the only people left were some dude with yellow eyes and black hair shivering behind us, Sarah, and me. We were trying our best to ignore him but his teeth were chattering so loud it was hard, so after, like, 5 minutes of total quiet I finally spoke up.

"Come _on_, what is taking so _long!_" Sarah groaned.

"I don't know, it sucks though, I'm freezing!" I said.

"Yeah, I agree" The guy behind us said, teeth still chattering.

I glanced back, the guy was almost convulsing with shivers.

"Ummm, dude, maybe you should call for a ride." I said.

"Can't, no one is there." He said.

"Okay, where are they, they're has to be _somebody _to come pick you up." Sarah said, looking back at him two now.

He shook his head.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sam" he looked up, his yellow eyes were starting to creep me out.

"Well, Sam, what happened to your family?" I questioned.

He glanced away, "I live with a foster family."

"Oh, well where are they?"

"They're on a vacation."

"What! They just left you hear alone!"

"I didn't want to go." He said.

"Oh, well than shouldn't there be _someone_ to take care of you?"

"Nope" he was shivering so badly now it looked like he was going to fall down.

"Okay, come here!" Sarah snapped, pointing at the spot between us. I was going to say that Sam obviously wasn't one to get that close to someone, but he quickly jumped at the offer. Sarah was so close she was almost against him. I copied her and moved right next to the weird yellow-eyed boy.

"Thank-you soooooo much, you have no idea how bad the cold is for me." He said.

We had gotten on the bus at least 5 minutes later. That Sam guy had somehow become our friend during the wait. We told him a ton of stories of our other idiotic friends and he had laughed and told us some of his. His yellow eyes weren't that creepy anymore; in fact, they were kind of goldish looking now. But he had a nice smile.

The bus ride was nice, Sarah sat at one of those single seats on the public bus and Sam and I sat across from her in a double seat. We talked like crazy; in the end we both gave Sam our numbers. He smiled and said thanks and that he would text us ASAP.

We never got that text.

The next day Sam was gone, and the next, and the next, and the next.

We didn't see Sam again till spring. But then he had someone picking him up, we were walking home from school on a road surrounded by thick woods, when we found a small house where two people were getting out of the car. Sam and who I guessed was his foster Dad, we yelled to him and he looked back and just stared at us, like he had no idea who we were, we shouted our names when it looked like he didn't recognize us but he didn't figure out who we were till we were a couple blocks from our house, because we finally got that text from him, he was apologizing for not remembering us and he said it was normal for him after winter.

There really was something weird about this guy. But I didn't figure out what till I went over to his house trying to invite him to a small party with my friends. That's when I figured out what Sam was. All I can say is that Mercy falls... Does _not _have normal wild life… Or super naturals at that…

* * *

**A/N- short I know, but wait till you see chapter one :-)**

**Like usual thank you for reading, sorry for spelling/grammar, please ReViEw!!! thank you  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Catching you up

**A/N- did this all in one day, sorry if its really long and takes a long time to read, I think this is 12 pages on word, but there will be more, hopefully by tommorow, I have a lot of ideas for this one :-)**

**CHRISTMAS BREAK IN 5 DAYS :-) for me at least, sorry if yours is a longer wait, not trying to brag just saying I'll have more time to type :-)**

**Questions YAY lol-**

**How many of you read Shiver in a couple days? **

**How long did it take you to read Darkest Powers? (The Summoning + The Awakening)**

**How many of you have never heard of Three Days Grace?**

**If you do know Three Days Grace, whats your favorite song?**

**:-)**

**Disclaimer-never will own either books... Just bought them. Oh and I dont own Twilight either, you'll see why this is in my disclaimer when you READ it :-)  
**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter 1-**

_Catching you up_

All I can say right now is: thank god it's not winter… Yet.

It was Christmas break though.

I was sitting in my room, the heating turned up; it was probably around 25 degrees outside. Not cold enough for me to phase as soon as I walked out, but after a bit it would be cold enough. I remember when the cold was easy, it sucked, but it didn't put me in another form till it was warm enough in spring. When I could walk out in a sweater and sweat pants real quick to get the mail. Now I couldn't do that if it was under 5 degrees. So far though I have been cheating the change. Wearing so many layers I would sweat even if it was frigid outside, or skipping school if it was in the negatives. I couldn't do that much longer.

It was scary the first time, I didn't expect a wolf bite would have me phasing between wolf and human for 3 weeks, than during the winter do that _again_ but this time staying as a wolf till spring. Apparently Mercy Falls had a werewolf pack, but it was different from the kind of werewolf one of my old friends were. This kind (which I had been turned into) was sensitive to the cold, so when it was cold enough you phased to stay warm. It was so weird, but the others (including that weird yellow-eyed boy named Sam) were going through the same thing. But Sam says that something really bad happens after a couple years, and I'm worried. But it's only been 3 years since I was bit, so I should be okay.

Lets see, I really have to catch you up on what's been happening since I first met Sam. It was the same week after Sarah and I got the first text from Sam, in the middle of winter that I was bit by a white wolf. So now I was a bluish-black wolf during winter. Umm, I spend more time with the pack, which consist of Sam, Beck, Paul, Sarah, Olivia, and Sam's girlfriend (who wasn't a werewolf) Grace, and a couple more, but mostly I talked to them. During school I still talked to my other friends, just not as much as I use to. Sam Sarah Grace and Olivia were all in the same grade and school as me, so we have all the same classes (thanks to Grace) and I mostly talk to them. Sarah was bit a week after I was, by the same white wolf. I think that wolf is dead now though… I have seen a white wolf around, but I never see one in the house, and only a werewolf can make you a werewolf, there were no white wolves in my pack.

The room I was in was in that small house surrounded by the woods where Sarah and I saw Sam. That was the pack's house, or more specifically, Beck's house, the leader of the pack, he has been a werewolf for, I think 24 years now, and nothing bad has happened to him. He was a pure black wolf. This for some reason reminded me of another wolf, not me, but someone… I don't know though. Sarah was brown, Sam was gray with yellow eyes, so of course you knew it was him, Olivia was a whitish- grayish wolf (and no, its impossible that Olivia was the wolf that bit Sarah and me) I don't know what color Paul was, I don't remember being a wolf very well and that the only times I've seen him as a wolf.

Okay what's happening now? Well at the moment, as I said, I'm sitting in my room, listening to Three Days Grace on my i-Pod. Sam was reading in a chair by my computer, and Grace was on the computer. Sam had almost changed a couple minutes ago, both Grace and him had went to see New Moon at the theaters and when they were coming back Sam had doubled over with convulsions from the cold. But now he was here, human, and both of them were a little to quiet for my liking. Sam smelt like a wolf right now, and I knew Grace smelt it, she had been attacked by a werewolf before, when she was younger, but after being left in a car when she was sick (with the sickness you get before you start phasing uncontrollably) during summer, she lost the wolf in her and cant change and I say cant because she wants to, she wants to be with Sam forever, but she cant be a werewolf now, she immune to the bite. She will never be a wolf, never have never will. But now she could smell and hear things better than a normal person. Anyway, Sarah, Beck, Paul and Olivia have already phased for winter, so Sam and I were the only ones left that were human at the moment. Both of us are trying our best to avoid it, but it's not easy… Sam doesn't want to leave Grace yet, ever actually, and I just don't want to be a wolf yet. I don't mind it, but I don't want to yet.

"Any one else hungry" Grace asked, getting up and stretching.

"Yeah", Sam said putting his bookmark in, I just nodded.

"Kay, I'm gonna go make something to eat now." Grace said, walking out of the room.

Sam followed her out, me right behind her.

"Hey Chloe, want to help me, I'm just gonna make mac n cheese and some chicken, but could you start the mac for me?" Grace shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure" I yelled my voice scratchy from not talking for a long time.

I ran over to the kitchen, passing Sam. Grace had the chicken out on the stove and the macaroni out on the counter I grabbed all the stuff I needed and started on the mac. I just hadn't even noticed I still had my music on and that it was way up till Grace yanked the ear buds out of my ears.

"Can't you put your i-Pod down for a second?!" Grace said smiling at me.

Sam laughed at the table, making me jump; I thought he went to watch TV. Oh no wait, that sound was the radio. I laughed at my stupidity.

"Sorry, I didn't know I still had them on!" I laughed.

Both of them laughed.

After we had made and ate lunch we retired to different rooms. I went back to my room to look on the internet, Grace and Sam went to the living room to watch a movie. Normally I would have joined them, I still loved to watch movies, but the reason I was going on the internet was because I had to check on my director sights. But when I logged on I got side tracked, I had a new e-mail. When I logged into my Yahoo account I had 43 new messages. Most were junk mail, stuff from face book; I had one news letter from one of my sights, but on top was an e-mail from my Aunt Lauren. Holy Cow! When was the last time I talked to her!? 3 years ago that when, when I was 15, I was now 17 going on 18 in a couple days. The e-mail read.

_Chloe,_

_Hey, been a while since I talked to my soon to be _18_ year old niece!! I can't believe how long it's been since I talked to you, 3 years. How have you been? I've missed you so much! You need to CALL!! Every one wants to talk to you! Rae, Simon, Tori, even Derek!_

Whoa, flash, dang, been so long since I even _heard_ those names!!

_You, missy, have a party planed!_ _Thanks to your loving Aunt, and friends. Oh and are you?! Your Dad says that you left and haven't been back for a long time! You need to call people Chloe. And don't say you don't have a phone because I know you do! Please call me! If you do I'll give you Simon, Tori, Rae, and Derek's number, cause they want to talk to you two._

_-Your Aunt Lauren_

She listed her phone number on the bottom of the e-mail. I did have to call her, I missed her two. So I grabbed my phone of my bed side table and typed in her cell number. Plopping down on my bed; the phone was picked up on the second ring.

"Hello? This is Lauren Fellows." I heard my Aunt's familiar voice ring across the line.

"Hey, Aunt Lauren, it's Chloe." I said.

"Oh my god Chloe! What happened to you! You've disappeared!" She yelled.

I laughed, "sorry, I've been… busy lately."

"With what? Do you have a boyfriend? I bet he's cute and nice" She was starting to sound like Bella's mom from Twilight.

I laughed again "no, I don't have a boyfriend, but I have been hanging out with some guy-friends lately, and one of my friends."

"Oh, well who are they and what does your guy friend look like?" She said.

Wow, "Well I hang out with Grace, Sam is one of my guy friends, and he has yellow eyes and long black hair. I'm at their house right now."

"Whoa, yellow eyes! Does he get into a lot of trouble?" She laughed.

"Nice, and no, he's really nice, Grace and him are together." I said.

"Oh, and their the only ones your hanging out with right now? Don't you feel third wheelish?" She asked.

"No, they keep me in." I said.

"Oh, that's good, but I need you to come back to Buffalo for your birthday party."

"Oh, please don't make this a big deal, it's just another birthday" I said.

"Umm, no it's just your 18th birthday!!" She yelled, "Ugh, I can't believe your going to be 18."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, how cold is it up there." I asked, since it truly was an _extremely_ important question.

"Cold, very cold, but that why were having it inside Hun, duh!" She said, laughing after.

"Umm, when do you want me to come?" I said.

"ASAP! I miss you!!" She said.

"I miss you two, but I'd need you to tell me the warmest day that I should come."

"Okay, but the cold is inevitable."

"I know" I was starting to worry; I don't want to be a wolf for my birthday, especially if I'm in Buffalo.

"Well, maybe tomorrow, you could drive couldn't you?"

"Yeah I guess." It wasn't that far away.

"Than you should pack up and come now!" She said, "I want to see you!"

"Yeah, I will", I should just get this trip over with anyway "I'll start packing and I'll be there in about 3 hours, should I just come to your house?"

"Yeah, I have a bed and stuff for you." She said.

"Kay, see you soon."

"Yup, bye."

I said bye and hung up. I sighed heavily, I really didn't want a party that bad, but I do want to see everyone… I'll just have to be careful; they don't need to worry about me during winter. I have enough on my shoulders.

I grabbed a suitcase and started packing warm clothing. I also grabbed bathroom necessities and my i-Pod. Than I went out to the living room and started to bundle up.

"Where are you going?" Sam and Grace asked in unison.

"Buffalo, my aunt wants me to come over for my birthday, I want to leave now and get the trip over with." I said, pulling on my 3rd jacket.

"Okay, just be careful Chloe, its _really_ cold over in Buffalo." Sam said.

"I know and I will be" I grabbed my keys and opened the door with my suitcase in my over my shoulder "see ya guys later, call me on my birthday." I finished

"We'll be checking on you everyday!" I heard Sam shout before I closed the door. I ran over to my car and got in, jamming the key in and cranking the heat way up, the temperature had dropped to the negatives now, my teeth were chattering and I was shivering. To make matters worse, it was snowing.

I was afraid to stop for anything, I had no idea how cold it was outside; all I knew was that the snow had picked up a lot now. So I would keep going I wanted to get there as soon as possible.

My phone buzzed, illuminating the car, since it was almost 7 now and it got dark early, so it was almost pitch black outside. I grabbed my phone and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Chloe, you hanging in there?" It was Grace.

"Yeah, I'm good, how bout' you guys? This snow is horrible." I said.

"I'm fine… But Sam just phased… A couple minutes ago" She said, voice shaking like she was about to cry.

"Oh, Grace, I'm so sorry, I wish I was there, I should have waited till tomorrow to leave, I'm so sorry." I said.

"Its fine, I'm glad you left when you did, the entire reason why Sam changed was because the snow knocked out our power, I tried to keep him warm, but it was inevitable… I'll be fine though, I'm heading home now."

"Okay, drive safely, it's really bad out here, how bad is it there." I asked.

"Can barely see in front of the car, I should go back and wait the storm out." She said.

"No, keep going, if the powers' out than its going to be worse back there, go home, its safer there anyway," I said.

"Kay, well drive careful, I'll talk to you soon, I don't mean to drop you but I really need my hands to drive through this." She said.

"I understand thank you and you two, bye bye." I said.

"Bye."

"Hang on Grace", I said before she could hang up.

"Huh?" She said.

"It'll be okay, don't worry Sam is the best one out there you know that." I said.

"Yeah, I know, and thank you."

"No problem. Bye"

"Bye."

I hung up and set my cell phone down, getting both my hands onto the wheel again.

I felt so bad for Grace, I hope Sam's the first to change in spring, I hate it when he changes, I wish he had never been bitten, than Grace and him could be together all year.

It was 10 when I pulled up in front of Aunt Lauren's house. The only light I could see was the warm glow of a fire. I grabbed my bag and scooted over to the passenger seat, than gripped the door handle, readying myself for the cold. I swung open the door and bolted out. Running over ice and thick snow to the door. Thank god she had a walled in porch. I knocked on the door. It swung open fast, My Aunt standing in the doorway.

"Chloe!" She yelled, tugging me in and hugging me.

"Hi" I said.

She closed the door and showed me into the living room, the fire in the fireplace warmed up the entire room, casting a pretty orange glow over the room. My aunt stopped and spun around to see me. I was taller than her now, I think she shrank.

"You look amazing!" She said.

I laughed, "thank you, you don't look half bad yourself."

"Why thank you Hun, but you really did get taller, and you look so beautiful!"

"Ha, been a while." I said.

"Yeah" she hugged me again.

"Well, I'm sure you want to go to sleep after that huh, can't be easy driving in these weather conditions! I was concerned you wouldn't make it."

"Well I did" I said smiling.

"Okay, follow me to you guest room than." She said and started up the stair case in the corner of the room.

I took a warm shower and put on some of my warmest pj's that I brought after Aunt Lauren had showed me my room, it was a second master bedroom with a full bathroom connected. The beading was so warm. I got the small fireplace going in the room trying to warm it up even more. Than I shut the glass doors on the fire, it was a small flame so I could go to sleep the warmth coming through the vents on the front of it though was nice. I flipped off the main lights and laid down, looking at the small flickering flame, it wouldn't last long, but it kept the room warm enough so that I wouldn't wake up tonight and phase. I fell asleep after a while, a nice dreamless sleep.

I woke up at 9:45, the fire was out, but there was still that nice warmth and the comforting smell. Along with the smell of a past fire was the aroma of scrambled eggs. I got up and went downstairs after a quick hair check in the mirror.

Aunt Lauren's house was small but cheering outside her window you could see more houses, snow covering the houses and roads, the everlasting feeling of life around you. It was nice, but it felt funny, I wasn't used to the feeling of other people besides the pack around, and the scenery was unsettling, made sense, this time of year the wolf in you was always watching and held most of your emotions and senses.

Sure enough there were eggs downstairs and Aunt Lauren with a coffee cup in one hand and the newspaper in the other, I bit back a laugh and grabbed a plate as she had asked me to.

"You still haven't told me what you've been up to for the last 3 years." Aunt Lauren said.

"Oh, not much, I don't really have much to do at Mercy Falls." I said, which was a total lie, but I couldn't tell her that I've been a wolf twice.

"Hmm, that's weird", she glanced up at me, "I would think after a while something would come up that was fun."

"Nope not really." I said.

"Well, I have errands to run today, so if you wanna come with or not it's up to you"

"I think you should give me the addresses of everyone that's wanted to see me." I said.

"That's a good idea", she said standing up and walking over to the kitchen counter. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down something with a pen.

"There you go" She said, handing me the paper.

"Thank you" I looked down at the paper, there were 3 addresses, one for Tori, one for Rae and one for Simon Derek and Kit. I wondered if I should call first, but I kind of wanted it to be a surprise, but I had no idea what they have been up to and who there with right now. I looked up at Aunt Lauren.

"Are they all home today?" I asked

"Yup, they should be, but you should call first."

"I kind of wanted to surprise them." I said looking back down at the paper and laughing a bit.

"Than just go over there." She said.

I stood up "Kay, I'm gonna go get ready than."

When I was ready Aunt Lauren had already left. It didn't look as cold outside today, so I just threw on a sweater from my favorite band and put on my shin-length jacket. I got into my car and looked at the first address on the paper, which was Tori's. I hope she isn't still a jerk.

I pulled up in front of a small tan house, it looked totally wrong for the snotty girl and her used-to-be-evil mom. But she probably lives with her Dad now, I couldn't remember. I got out and walked up to the door, I knocked; I heard a dog go crazy inside and someone yell 'can you get that Tori!' Good, it'll be easier if she gets the door. I waited a second than the door opened. A girl in a plain pink t-shirt and blue penguin pj bottoms with short black hair tied in a pony was in the door way.

"Who are you?" Tori asked.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure I'm Chloe Saunders." I said.

Her eyes winded.

"CHLOE! HOLY S***!! You look totally different!!"

"So I've heard." I said laughing.

"Get in here." She said, I walked in and the dog that I heard attacked me.

"Get lost Butterscotch!" Tori said yanking the little beagle with a brown and cream color fur away.

"Cute dog, love the name two" I said.

"Thanks, but she's a pain in the but." She said laughing.

I smiled and looked around.

"Wow! This place looks amazing, I thought it would be smaller from outside but no way, this place is huge!" I said.

"Thanks, and I know, weird isn't it."

"Yeah", I said looking at her and smiling.

"Who is it?!" I heard, presumably, Tori's dad shout from the other room.

"Chloe! I'm gonna show her my room okay." Tori yelled back

"Okay." He said.

"Come on follow me." Tori said and motioned for me to follow her. I did

Her room was in the basement. It was pretty cool; she had a queen size bed and her walls were a bright blue with purple flowers painted on. It was kind of girlish for me but it was still cool.

"So what have you been up two, and where have you been, and what happened to you!?" Tori asked.

I laughed "questions question questions!" I said.

She laughed two, "yup."

"Well, I was living in Mercy Falls, umm, I haven't been up to much lately, and I guess just age got to me, saying that I'm taller than you." I said smiling.

"Ha-ha, yeah you got _tall_ your like as tall as Derek now!" she said.

"Yeah, probably!" I said laughing.

"Any boy stories?" She asked.

I laughed, "Besides the fact that one of my guy friends has yellow eyes, not really."

"Wow, no boyfriends yet?" She asked.

"One, and we were dating for a year, his name was Will. But we got in a stupid fight and broke up a while ago." I said it was all true.

"Oh, well that was a long time to date someone though." She said.

"Yeah, mot really." I laughed again, "I'm sure you've had tons though."

"Oh wow, where do I start?!" She said.

So we went into some funny stories of friends and how weird school can get. We talked for about and hour before I decided I should go see Rae two.

"Yeah, she's been missing you a lot lately; I think she needs someone to talk to." Tori said after I said I was going to see Rae.

"Ha, hasn't everyone." I said.

"Pretty much! But here take my cell number so we can talk later." She said, handing me a piece of paper with her cell on it.

"Kay, can do. I'll call you when I figure out where my party'll be kay." I said.

"Yeah, well talk to you later." She said, opening the front door.

"Bye Tori."

"Bye" She yelled and closed the door.

I got into my car, and started it up, Tori has really changed since that whole Edison Group thing. I glanced at the paper my Aunt had written the addresses on and started towards Rae's house.

Rae's house was small, but it didn't look like there was anyone home. I got out of the car and walked up to the door, the temperature was starting to drop now. I knocked… Nothing. I twisted my head a bit so I could hear inside…… Nothing, they must not be home. Oh well, I'll try again tomorrow, I'm sure Aunt Lauren has Rae's number.

I went back to the car and shivered, it had gotten a lot colder now, I cranked up the hear and looked at that paper again. The last address was for Simon Derek and Kit… Did I want to go over there? Or should I start back to Aunt Laurens since it's so cold now. I wanted to see them, but what would they think, would they even be there? Probably. I should just stop bye, see if their there and if not I can head back and get comfy and watch TV.

I drove down to the house, I liked this one better than the rest of the houses I've seen so far, on the left there was a large patch of thick woods and a lot of land between houses. I bet Derek liked that. I squeezed my eyes shut, I hadn't opened the door yet, but I could already feel the chill slipping, and there was a lot of space between the car and the front door of this house. Plus, there wasn't an overhang on the porch. I took a deep breath than opened the door and jumped out, I ran as fast as I could to the door, the wind was whipping at me hard making it colder. I knocked on the door hard, _please be home, please be home, please, please!_ The door opened, Kit was standing there he looked at me blankly for a minute, I was shivering violently now.

"Ummm, who are you?" Kit said.

I looked up at him; I could feel the wolf starting to pull at me.

"Kit! I'm Chloe!" I said, franticly.

"Oh! WOW! Chloe! Come in!" He said.

"Thank-you!" I said, than dashed in.

"Whoa it's cold out there!" Kit said.

"Yeah, it's freezing!" I said.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you! You look totally different!" He said.

"I know that's what everyone's saying." I said. I looked around the house. This place was beautiful!

"I love it here!" I said, "Your house is awesome!"

"Thank you, I don't plan on moving ever again. I love it here two." He said.

I looked around again. So far this was the only house I saw that had a _white_ Christmas tree, and then the corner of the house and a little bit more of the wall was a window! It made the living room look bigger.

"What happened to you? You diapered!" Kit said.

"That's what I keep hearing." I said, laughing.

"I bet you haven't talked to any one for 3 years!" He said.

I smiled at him "Been in Mercy Falls, really pretty over there." I said.

"Never been there, never even heard of that place!" He said.

"Yeah, well that's where I live know." I said.

"Why don't you take off your jacket and make yourself at home, I'll go grab the guys." Kit said.

"Okay, thank you." I said.

Kit walked down the hall; I took off my shoes and put them on the mat by the door, than I walked into the big living room with the window wall. I sat down on the couch, it felt really nice hear, almost like I've been here a hundred times. It felt like home.

I heard a door open and than someone go down the stairs, they must have been in the basement. I took the chance before we got into the questions that I always get now to check myself. I smelt my sweater. Great I smelt like wolf… Maybe they wouldn't be able to tell. I hoped not. Than again, maybe it was just my sweater, I took it off and smelt my skin… No I did smell like a wolf… Crap. I put the sweater on since it was actually muffling the smell a bit. A minute later I heard the door open again and Simon's voice, than Kit, but not Derek, I didn't even hear him come up… Was he here?

Simon was the first person I saw, he looked at me and his eyes lit up, a smile grew across his face.

"Hey, Chloe!" He said.

"Hi Simon", I said smiling.

Kit showed up next, followed by Derek, I forgot that he was always such a quiet walker. But I would expect he would talk more at home with his family. Simon came over and sat by me, I was a little taller than him, but his spiked up hair made it up.

"Dang, you look great!" Simon said.

"Thanks."

"So where have you been?" He asked.

"Mercy Falls, really pretty little town, totally shrouded by the woods, it's a small town so everyone knows each other." I said.

Kit and Derek walked into the room and sat down, Kit on the smaller couch in front of me, Derek in a chair in the corner.

"That's cool; we'll have to check it out sometime." Simon said smiling.

"Yeah, you should it would be nice to have you guys there… But I suggest during spring or summer." I said.

"Why than, I'm sure it's beautiful during win-"he was cu off when my phone went off in my pocket. My ring tone was animal I have become by Three Days Grace.

"Umm, well wonder who that is." I said reaching into my sweater pocket, the caller ID on top said it was Sam, what?

"One second, it's Sam." I said.

I opened the phone.

"Sam! Your okay? I thought you… you know." I said, stopping myself from saying phased, or changed.

"No, it's Grace, Chloe, but there is a problem with Sam." Grace said.

My hear skipped a beat "what happened, where is he?" I asked.

"In the back yard, but he's not moving, I don't want to go out there and see if he's okay, I don't know what he'll do if I touch him like this, but… Ugh CHLOE!! WHATS GOING ON!!!" She screamed.

"Calm down Grace, maybe he's just sleeping, there isn't any hunters up there is there, I know there was a problem with that last year. But isn't it illegal to go hunting in that area now?" I said

"No hunters, so maybe your right, maybe he's sleeping but, I'm just scared Chloe."

"Are you at Becks house?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to check if the power was on, for when you come back, I want it to be warm." She said.

I was quiet for a second "I hope it doesn't happen before that, but I'm sure Sam is okay, he's good at avoiding stuff, I told you he's the best out there, and I'm sure you can check on him and everything will be okay."

"Right, okay I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with him, I'm gonna check on him, I'll call you if something is wrong okay."

"Okay, got to go bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and turned back to face them.

"Sorry, emergency back at Becks'" I said,

"Its okay." Simon said.

"Who's Sam?" Derek asked. I looked up at him, relieved that he was talking.

"A friend from school we hang out all the time, Grace is his girlfriend, were really good friends two." I said.

"Oh", was all Derek said than he looked down.

"What was wrong with him?" Kit asked.

"He…. I don't really know how to explain it. He has a sickness that sometimes makes him shutdown, and he's outside right now so… yeah, I think its still snowing down there." I hated lying, especially to Kit and the boys.

My phone went off again, this time it was my text alert, the song Home.

"One second." I flipped open my phone, Grace on Sam's phone again. The text read-

HE AINT SLEEPIN!!!!

HLP!!

"Oh crap! Ummm, how fast do you think you could get me over to Mercy Falls Kit?!" I said.

"Give me the directions and pretty fast I'm sure. Why, what happening!?" He asked.

"I'll explain on the way we just need to go!" I said, standing up and running over to my stuff, putting it on.

"Can we come with?" Simon asked.

"Sure, just HURRY!!" I yelled.

Kit came back with keys and shoes and jacket on.

Derek had his jacket on already; Simon was still getting his arm in.

"Go on out you two, Chloe get in the front, Simon hurry up." Kit yelled.

I ran outside to the car trying to yank the door open. Thank God Derek was right behind me; he yanked open the door, breaking the frost that had it held tight. I jumped in, the cold was biting at me like crazy, I could feel the wolf trying to break through. Derek sat forward and put the keys in the ignition, turning up the heat to high. I put my head on front and panted, heart racing like crazy.

"Thank you" I panted.

When I didn't hear a response I looked at him, not taking my head off the headboard.

"What's going on?" Derek asked confusion and worry in his eyes and face.

I opened my mouth but the door opened before anything came out, the wind bit into me, I groaned and shivered.

"What's wrong?!" Derek asked franticly.

I shook my head and sat up, the door was closed now and the warm air was blowing on me.

"Nothing" I said. I looked back at Derek, he didn't look convinced, and he didn't look happy.

"Okay" he said quietly and sat back in his seat.

"Okay so where should I go?" Kit asked Simon was in back next to Derek pulling his seat belt on.

I gave Kit the directions and put my face in my hands, I felt horrible, for Sam and Grace, and it felt like I was going to change at any moment. _Crap_.

"Chloe, what wrong, what's going on with Sam… What is Sam?"

Guess I should tell them since I was sending them on this trip through a now ragging snow storm, weird weather here.

"Sam is…" I looked back since I knew Kit was listening two, I wanted to see Derek's reaction. "Kind of like a werewolf" I said, glancing at Derek, his eyes were blank.

"Except he's sensitive to the cold, so during winter he's a wolf, but during summer and spring and sometimes fall he's human. So right now I just got a text that he's in the back yard at Beck's house, whose basically like the leader of their pack, but he's not moving. Another thing about these kinds of werewolves is that, when they're wolves, they don't… they cant… I don't know how to explain it… they cant change back, Sam did it once, but it was to save Grace from the wolves, which is another story, but, they basically don't have a human mind anymore either, they're just wolves, they cant remember anything from being human, they cant even remember their own name." I said, not done explaining, I needed to tell them about what happened with me.

"Okay and what happened with Grace?" Kit asked.

"Grace was attacked by the wolves when she was little girl, but Sam saved her, they got her though, they bit her", I glanced back at Derek he still had a blank look in his eyes, but I knew he was listening. "She isn't one of them though, I mean, she can hear and smell like a werewolf, but she cant change, they think its because when she was sick, because you get sick before it fully sets in, she was left in the car on accident on an extremely hot summer day, so they think that the wolf was killed from the heat. Since they cant change back unless its warm enough, and that illness is a _really _high temperature. So yeah, another thing is that, once that sickness is over… They phase back and forth uncontrollably, so with Sam, when that happened to him, his parents thought that a demon had possessed him and they cut his wrists and put him in the bath trying to get the blood out of him." I shuddered at the thought "it stopped, and it does stop, until winter, than they change for real and cant go back till spring…"

It was quiet for a second, I didn't mind it, I was out of breath.

"So what happened with Sam, like with his parents? Does he still live with them?" Derek asked after a minute.

"No, he lives with Beck, so does Grace for the most part, but when Sam phases she goes home, unless there's someone else there most of the time I'm there, until…" The next words got stuck in my throat.

"Until what?" All three of them asked.

I was quiet I didn't want to say it; I knew I should though… I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked back, Derek was looking at me, his eyes were full of worry.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to Chloe." Derek said his voice soft.

I gulped, "No, I need to tell someone over here…"

Derek's eyes flashed, not an angry flash like before, more like a blaze of realization.

"You mean, the reason why you were acting weird when we got in… It's because…. Your one of them aren't you." He said.

I nodded.

"WHAT!" Kit and Simon said.

Derek stayed quiet, holding my gaze, than his eyes blazed again, this time it was a protective radiance, he reached forward and cranked the heat up higher.

"Were not going to let you phase." He said sternly, than he took my gaze again "I promise."

"Thank you."

"How did it happen?" Simon asked. I broke my gaze away from Derek's.

I sighed "I was just outside talking with my friend Sarah, the snow was probably about 3 inches high and it was snowing we were walking on the bike path and we came up on the woods part. Sarah saw one of her friends from school up ahead and took off running, I followed her, but she runs track and was _way _faster than me, I fell behind fast, the snow had picked up. So I slowed down because I knew she would wait for me once she found her friend, she's nice like that and next thing I remember is waking up on the ground with the arm of my jacket ripped off and a hole in my sweater, blood soaking it and even though it was a black sweater the blood had stained it to red…" I shuddered, the sight of that blood and the bit mark still scared me. I put my hand on where I was bitten. I still had a scar from it. I rubbed my face and shuddered again. I felt Derek's hand on my back again, rubbing.

"Dang Chloe, that had to be scary!" Simon said.

"Ya think!" I said, my voice quavering.

"But its over now, there isn't a reason to worry anymore right?" Derek asked

"No, well I don't know, we don't know what happened to that wolf, I know it was a white wolf, Sarah was bit by the same wolf, but the only white one in Mercy Falls is Olivia and its not her for sure."

"Wait, what color is your fur Chloe, do you know?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I actually have a couple pictures; Grace takes pictures of us as wolves so we know what we look like."

"Whoa, that has to be weird feeling! You'll have to show us them when we get there! But what color are you?"

"bluish-black" I said.

"How can you tell its you?" Derek asked.

"Eyes, I'm the only one that has blue eyes."

"What does Sam look like, human and wolf?" Simon asked.

"As a human Sam is the same height as me, with black hair and yellow eyes, and not a hazel yellow, _yellow _eyes." I said looking back.

"Wow, that's weird, how bout as a wolf?"

"Gray wolf with yellow eyes."

"Cool" Simon said.

It got quiet after that. I had set up Kit's GPS to find Mercy Falls so I didn't have to tell him what turn to take and when he should turn every time. I was texting Gracie, she said she had Sam inside now, and it was not easy getting him in, and that he was breathing but he wasn't waking up even when she had her hand on his mouth. I was still scared. But at least he's breathing. Simon and I switched places after a while because I was about to fall asleep. I had just been outside for a second and it was so cold that I had doubled over like Sam had after seeing that movie. Derek let me put my head on his shoulder than he put his arm around me to keep me warm. I was warm now but we were still in that position, I was about to fall asleep, I could tell, my eye lids felt so heavy, and whenever someone talked the words would bend together, but when Derek talked it was relaxing for some reason I think it was because he had that rumble added to his voice. Kind of like my favorite singer Adam Gontier, that grumbling like sound. I started to shiver after a while, but I was ¾ asleep, but I did feel something get draped over me by Derek, than he rubbed my side, his hands soft. Finally I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N- LONG this time, lol, did this all in one day, I had nothing else to do........... Well I could of worked on the other stories, but Hiding from Derek, The After Story and this one are my top stories to work on.**

**Sorry for spelling/grammar, thank you for reading, Please ReViEw :-)  
**


	3. Chapter 2 Crap

**A/N- I was bouncing in my seat at the end of the day to get working on this chapter, lol, but we made cookies last night so I didnt get as much time as I wanted to work on it. I think more people could review... I checked that story traffic thing, I got _one _review, and 111 people looked at this... I wont update again till I have at least 5...**

**But enjoy, this is deffintly my favorite stroy to work on :-P**

**Disclaimer- Dont own... Duh.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter 2-**

_Crap_

I woke up when the sun fell into my eyes; I blinked hard and rubbed my eyes. We were stopped, the place we were at looked like a big empty parking lot for no where. I sat up and a black sweater fell off of me, I immediately recognized it as Derek's. I glanced over at him he was still sound asleep, head resting on his hand. I was tempted to lie back down but I wanted to find out why we had stopped and get back on the road. I looked out my window; we were surrounded by woods except for a familiar street behind us. I knew where we were, right down the street was where Beck's house was.

I looked at the driver's seat, Kit was sleeping two, in fact, I was the only one awake right now. I glanced at the clock on the dash board- 7:35, we need to get going, I know Grace hasn't slept all night and is waiting for me to come help her, save her wolf. I tapped Kit on the arm and he woke up immediately.

"What" a yawn,"what's going on, where are we?" He asked.

"Beck's house is right down the street, we need to go" I said.

He glanced back at me.

"Oh, right" he turned the key in the ignition. Wait, the heat was off all night? But I didn't wake up once from the cold.

"Okay, so which way do I go?" Kit said.

"To the right, I'll point out Becks when I see it."

Kit turned to the left and we went down the icy road, crap, how cold was it outside?

Kit tapped Simon on the shoulder, when he didn't wake up he shook him a bit, telling him to wake up. He did finally.

"Chloe, wake Derek up." Kit said, not looking back.

I tapped Derek, whispering to him to wake up. His eyes fluttered open, than closed again, he shifted with a grunt.

"Derek, wake up, were going to be there any minute." I said.

He opened his eyes than, fully and looked down at me.

"Where?" He asked.

"Beck's house." I said.

"Huh", he yawned and stretched "okay good."

I smiled and looked out the window.

"There!" I shouted pointing up ahead a bit. Kit turned fast and pulled into the drive. I hoped out and ran up to the door, the guys were in the car still when I got up to the porch, I waved them up and the doors started opening.

_It was freezing!_

Oh please tell me its warm in there!!!

I tried to open the door but failed, I knocked hard shouting: "Grace! It's Chloe! PLEASE open up! Its FREEZING!!"

The door didn't open, crap come on!

"GRACE!!" I yelled the cold was biting at my skin, trying to slip under and phase me. I felt a hand on my back, I turned it was Derek; his eyes were full of worry and fear. He came up and banged on the door two.

We both shouted "GRACE!" than.

Finally the door opened, a very tired, upset looking Grace stood in the door way.

I hugged her, "I-i-i-it'll-l b-b-be o-o-oo-ok-k-okay." I said, my teeth chattering uncontrollably.

Grace pulled me in, Derek, Kit, and Simon followed us in.

"Where is he?" I said.

Grace started down the hallway to the kitchen, this house felt totally wrong, whenever Grace and Sam were in here they always had the place glowing with happiness, but now it was just a horrid tension and fear.

We emerged into the big kitchen, the table and chairs had been pushed to the side and two sheets and 3 blankets where on the ground, all white. A gray wolf lay on top, Sam. I have seen him like this so many times before, but not while I was human; it felt wrong knowing it was still my yellow-eyed friend.

"He's been sleeping… or I guess just laying there like this since I got him in." Grace said, going over and sitting by her loved boy/wolf.

I walked over and listened to his heart rate, it was totally quiet in the room, no one even dared to breath. I couldn't hear Sam's heart over Grace's racing one.

"Grace calm down, I can't hear his heartbeat." I whispered. She did, her heart slowed a bit.

I put my head on Sam's back, listening, I closed my eyes, his back was rising and falling with his breaths and his heart was at the exact right rate for a sleeping wolf. I sat up and tapped the tip of his nose firmly, warning him. Than bent down, putting my head on the floor in front of him and growled. His eyes opened than, shock running threw them, he bolted up and started backing toward the door, looking around wildly.

"Get the door, don't threaten him." I said.

Grace bolted up and ran over to the door, yanking it open. Sam's eyes were wide and full of terror, I could hear a whimper building up in his throat, I tapped him on the nose again and he snapped at my finger, growling, I pulled back to fast for him though. I pushed his side since he wasn't cooperating, he yelped and snarled, I copied the snarl and pushed him with my head. He fled out of the house and out into the morning chill.

Grace stared after him, than closed the door and slid down the window, hand over heart.

"He's okay, thank god your hear Chloe." She panted.

"Yup no problem." I said, standing up.

"That was WEIRD!" Simon said, I looked over at him, I had totally forgotten that they were even there. I'm sure my face turned tomato red.

"I didn't think I would ever see Chloe Saunders push a wolf out the door with her head!" Simon said laughing.

"Yeah, what was with the tapping him on the nose and pushing him with your head?" Kit asked.

"Helps to tell him where to go. Acting like a wolf you know." I said laughing a bit.

"Explains the growling and snarling." I heard Derek mumble. I frowned a little, too small for anyone to see, than I walked over to Grace and helped her up.

"I'm so glad your back Chloe." She said, wrapping her arms around me again.

"Dang what's with all the hugging?" Simon asked.

"We're like sisters basically." Grace said. I nodded in agreement. Than I remembered something, I turned to Grace.

"Hey, where are those pictures of us, as wolves I mean, they wanted to see them." I said.

Grace's face lit up and she ran down the hall yelling 'one sec'.

I laughed and watched her figure retreat down the hall. The house felt better now, not as good as when Sam was human, but it felt a bit more like home.

I glanced over at Simon and Derek, Kit was looking around now and was in the actual kitchen part. Simon was smiling at me standing in the middle of the doorway. Derek was off to the side, his head resting on the wall, green eyes blazing at me; there was something in them that I couldn't explain.

Grace came running down the hall, a small stack of pictures in her hands, and by the black ribbon with blue and white dots on it tied around the stack, I knew that those were the best pictures. She handed me them. I untied the ribbons, Simon was bouncing at my side now, Derek lumbered into the kitchen, standing in front of me. I took off the little cover that said 'Best pics of the pack' with stars and smiles' and swirls dotting the cover, a huge paw print that I had drown in the corner.

The first picture was of Beck, the black wolf with brown eyes stood in-between to large pine trees, eyes glowing directly into the lens.

"Who's that?" Simon asked.

"Beck" both Grace and I said at the same time.

I slid the picture to the bottom, the next was of Paul, naturally, it was going in rank of the pack. Brown fur and brown eyes. Grace said his name.

I looked at the picture for a second; we haven't seen Paul in forever.

The picture was of Sam, it was Grace's favorite photo of him so I let her grab it off the top and look at it, than she turned it toward the rest of us and said that it was Sam.

I smiled, I loved the picture two, it was in the part of the woods that were golden in fall. Grace's favorite place. She hugged the photo to her chest than slid it underneath the others.

The next picture was of Olivia; her grayish white fur seemed to glow in the night. I said that it was her and than slid it under the others, I could feel my eyes shift at the next picture, a different emotion setting in. It was me; Grace smiled and said it was me. The weird feeling I always get when I look at pictures of me as a wolf settled into my gut. The picture was also taken in that golden wood, right at the peak of fall, the small river was in the background and I was starting to turn toward it, but my eyes were straight at the camera.

"Wow" was all Simon said. I glanced up at him; he was smiling at the picture like he thought it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. I looked at Derek he was just looking at the picture; his eyes had that studying look in them, telling me that he was memorizing me as a wolf. I smiled inwardly; it was nice knowing he wanted to know it was me.

I flipped the pic to the bottom and the next on it was Sarah, her brown and rusty brown pelt blowing up from the wind as she stared down at the lens from on top of a ledge. I still laughed at this picture; it made her look like a cross between a wolf and a lion. Grace told them who that was. Kit had showed up next to Derek and was looking through the others. That was the last picture of everyone that we knew.

I handed the pic of Sarah to Grace since Kit still had the others than walked back to the counter, leaning on it. Simon and Grace were talking now about the pictures; Simon was asking how she got them. Derek was still looking at the pics with Kit. I put my head back letting the feeling of home drip into me, I sighed, than straightened. Derek was looking at me; his eyes had the emotion again. I shrugged; he walked over and put one hand on the counter, leaning on it, so he was hanging over me. I looked up at his eyes, I could feel my face reddening again, he brushed a piece of my hair behind my ear, his eyes were soft with that emotion now. Than he squinted a bit.

"What's it like?" He asked.

"What's what like?" I asked.

"Being a wolf, but not remembering anything about being human?" He asked.

"I… I can't really explain, just like how you cant remember anything from when you were human as a wolf, its reversed two." I explained.

"Oh" he glanced away "well what can you remember?"

"Not much, just the places I've been and what the others look like."

"Hmm?" Was all he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, its different than for me, and you know me." He said.

"Oh, right, you've fully changed now, what was that like?" I asked, truthfully, I felt bad for not remembering that he had changed by now.

He glanced away opening his mouth, but nothing came out. He was still hanging over me.

"I guess its cool, kind of weird the first time." He said, putting his hand on the back of his neck. He smiled a bit.

_Why did I feel like hugging him so bad?_

I'm serious! He just, for some reason I wanted to hug him. Maybe it was his smile? It was warm and genuine, something I don't think I've ever seen in him.

"Your lucky" I said.

A look of confusion swept his features "what do you mean?" he asked.

"You're not stuck a wolf all winter." I said.

"Oh, yeah I guess, but I'd want to be for you." He said, smiling again.

I blushed, "that so sweet, but its not exactly the best thing." I said.

"I know" he said, "but still, I'd want to be with you, protect you."

I blushed harder and looked down smiling. He put his fingers on my chin and tilted my head up. His face was right over myn, he opened his mouth to say something, but he got cut off by Simon

"Hey you two, you aren't about to do something inappropriate are you?" He said.

Derek growled quietly, his jaw snapping shut and clenching, his cheeks tinted red a bit. He straightened and dropped his head, hands slipping into pockets as he leaned against the counter. I stared at him for second; upset that what should have happened than didn't.

Simon walked over a smile on his face.

"Well you gonna show us around or not?" He asked sarcastically.

I snorted, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on." I jumped off the counter and started towards the hall Grace had went down earlier.

It was now 8, it was freezing outside and we were all on the couch watching a movie, Simon was on my left on the couch, Grace on the right Kit was in a chair next to the couch, Derek was in a chair in the corner of the room. Ever since he did that thing in the kitchen he's been avoiding me. I felt bad, I really thought something was about to happen then, but then Simon went and cut him off.

I had no idea what we were watching, I was following the story line very vaguely, I was to distracted by the sudden shivers rippling down my spine and the thoughts about Derek.

It was commercial now and everyone was trying to talk over the ragging snow storm outside, the snow and wind were pounding at the glass like a tornado. All of a sudden it seemed like the light where flickering, everyone went quiet, the happy atmosphere dying down, and I knew why, if the power went out, so did the heat, which means I could phase. The TV clicked off; Grace jumped up and started running around turning all the lights off, trying to conserve energy… But it was hopeless, the power went out. The atmosphere tensed, for a second no one moved, everyone was hoping the power would come back on. It wasn't until I started shivering that everyone started jumping up and running to get blankets. My heart was racing, there was almost no heat in here and the wind was blowing in through cracks in the window and door.

Derek jumped up and ran over to me, sitting down next to me and hugging me close to him, I buried my face in his chest, he held me tight, trying to keep me warm. I shivered hard.

"Derek, don't let me go" I whined.

"I wont I promise." He whispered, hugging me tighter.

I whimpered, shivering violently, Derek's warmth wasn't going to be enough.

"HURRY UP WITH THE BLANKETS!!" Derek practically screamed.

Grace came bolting into to the room, she had the afghan from the other room and she threw it over me. I took my face out of Derek's chest and looked down, my entire body was shaking, my nails were black. I balled my hands into fists and shoved them under me. I put my face back into Derek's chest, shivering still harder.

_Please, no, not yet, not a day before my birthday!_

Grace ran back, I couldn't understand what the others were saying anymore. I felt the blanket slipping off of me, Derek pulled it up, his body tensing, he pulled me closer to him.

"No Chloe, not yet, you cant, you cant leave yet, you cant leave me, I _just_ got you back." He whispered.

I knew why the blanket slipped off, I'm sure my clothes were starting to slip off two.

I whined.

"WE NEED MORE!" Derek for sure screamed this time.

"It's too late." I said my voice was twisted though, sounding more like a whine.

"NO!" Derek barked.

"I can't stop it" I said.

Derek pulled me onto his lap, wrapping the afghan around me and holding me against his chest. It was a fail though.

I felt the cold slip under my skin, pulling the wolf out…

* * *

**A/N- poor Chloe, I'll have to do the next chapter in Derek's point of view. Again, I want at least 5 reviews before I update again.... Its not _that _much is it? I could go with 10 or 20 or even 30, but I'm keeping it low.... Please review, Im working really hard on this story and I want to know if its good or not, cause I think it is... Please :-(**

**Oh and if you think that Chloe is phasing is bad, wait till you hear what else sucks about being a werewolf from Mercy Falls! (ooo, tension!) lol JK.**

**Thank you for reading, sorry for grammar/spelling, PlEaSe ReViEw!!!!!!!! Its not that hard right, I mean you take the time to read all these long stories, how much is another second just to type good, or a smiley face, thats all I want, it still makes my day!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Your kidding me

**A/N-YAAAY, two for one :-) I wrote two chapter in a day, since I got 8 reviews for my story. ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer- Dont own... Sad aint it....**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_**(**__**Derek's point of view)**_

**Chapter 3-**

_You're kidding me!_

I stared at the wolf sitting on my lap. It seemed so impossible that it was Chloe; it wasn't until she looked up that I could believe it. Her blue eyes looked so wrong on a wolf, it almost hurt.

The Chloe wolf started backing up till she fell of my lap; I jumped forward, reaching for her. But of course she jumped backward snarling at me. I sat back and just stared at her.

Grace ran into the room, at least I think it was Grace, I didn't bother to look up my gaze was to intent on Chloe.

I felt the cool air of the night blow in to the room, along with the scrape from the door. Chloe's eyes swung over to the door, than she bolted from the room. I watched her disappear into the snowstorm. Even after Grace closed the door I still stared at the exact same spot.

"Where's Chloe?" I heard Simon say. Finally I tore my gaze away from the door to look at his stricken face.

Grace was the first to say something.

"She's gone."

Simon was silent, than he said 'oh'.

I stood up, doing what I usually do when something bad happens; I fell back to the corner of the room and leaned against it. But this stung, more than usual. I couldn't believe I had just watched Chloe Saunders, a _necromancer_, change into a wolf, right on my lap…

Everyone was quiet for at least 10 minutes; no one wanted to crack the silence… Well almost silence, that snarl that Chloe left with was still ringing in my ears.

Finally after an hour Grace piped up.

"Okay everyone, I know it sucks that Chloe just phased, but it was going to happen at some point right?! It's not like it's her last year or something-"Grace stopped, face paling… Wait _last year?_ What did she mean by that?!

"What do you mean last year?!" I asked.

"Well, ummm, I don't really want to be the one to tell you this, but." She glanced away, twisting a strand of her blonde hair in her hands.

"The wolves get less time each year to be human, and it goes in an order where, well, they can never change back…" She said.

I stared at her. So did Simon and Dad.

"Never?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're a wolf for the rest of their life." Grace mumbled.

I felt a surge of anger that Chloe didn't tell me that, that she was going to end up being a wolf for the rest of her life soon! My hands started to shake I was so mad.

"Why didn't she tell us?!" I growled.

"What do you mean, who?" Grace asked innocently.

"Chloe!" I snarled.

"Oh! Wait, don't blame it on her!" Grace squealed, "She doesn't know! We never told her!"

I continued growling for a minute. Than I calmed down, I couldn't blame this on her, and anyway I knew I was acting like this because I was upset. I didn't want Chloe to be stuck a wolf for her life, I didn't want her to be like this in the first place! But right now all I wanted was to have her back.

I dropped my head into my hands. I could feel water prickling at my eyes. I blinked the tears away, I couldn't _cry,_ I do not _cry! _Especially over a girl.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Simon asked. I didn't want to look up in fear of someone seeing the moisture in my eyes. I was trying my best to fight it back but it wasn't easy.

"We didn't want to, we were afraid she would freak out." Grace said.

"NO REALLY!" I yelled, looking up, eyes wide. Than I dropped my head down again and moaned.

Everyone was silent for a second, I could feel there eyes on me. Than Dad came and sat by me, rubbing my back, I tried to growl at him to stop. But all that came out was a whine.

"Hey, she'll be back." Dad whispered, his tone light; but I could still hear the shock in his voice.

_No_, I didn't want them to think I was some whimp; I was the strong one in the family, the one who protected everyone else with his life. But than I break at the sight of a _girl_ running away. It should count that I love that girl, but they didn't know that.

"Derek, its okay, it wasn't her last year." Grace said, uneasiness slipping into her voice.

I sat up, choking back another whine.

"I'm fine." I said, but it was no use, my voice cracked.

I could feel Dad's eyes on me again, I glanced at him, he looked upset.

"You don't have to be the tough guy Derek." He said.

I swung my head around staring off into space, jaw clenched.

Dad sighed, "I wish you didn't act like this Derek, your still a kid, no one is ever totally strong, every one has a weakness."

I felt a bit offended by that, I thought I was mature.

Dad sighed yet again, than he turned back to Grace. "I'm sorry Grace, what were you saying."

Did he need to make me feel like a jerk! Oh wait, duh I am… I hung my head.

"Never mind." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Grace looked up, my head was still hanging. "What?" she asked

"I'm sorry." I said.

She was quiet for a second, than she said: "its okay." Than she stood up, "okay who wants hot chocolate?"

Simon jumped up saying "me!"

Dad stood, "I'll help."

They all left the room, going into the kitchen to make their hot chocolate. I stayed where I was, I didn't deserve it. I didn't want it…

I saw Grace poke her head around the corner, she was smiling. How could she be smiling after that?!

"Do you want some Derek?" She asked.

I shook my head; all I wanted was to go home now. I felt horrible.

She sighed than turned and went back to the kitchen.

Ugh, I felt like a piece of crap.

* * *

I couldn't wait to get home and go to sleep, lay in my bed and hide, like the moron I was.

Simon had finally force me out of the living room, Grace had still made me hot chocolate. It was good, it was really good, but I didn't want to talk, I felt awkward enough just sitting here. I did say thanks for the drink, but other wise nothing came out of my mouth, I didn't even look at anyone.

But I did watch outside, the hated snowstorm had died down by now. It was like the weather had just picked up to sweep Chloe away, than died down. It was evil.

But after starring at a light for a bit I switched back to watching outside, it took a minute to see what was in front of me, and when I did, I nearly fell out of my chair. There was a white wolf, with its paws on the glass staring directly at me.

"Holy crap!" I said. Apparently I had cut into a conversation because the others just stared at me for a second, than I pointed at the window. Dad's eyes widened, Simon just stared, Grace _did_ fall out of her chair.

"THAT'S THE WOLF THAT BIT SARAH AND CHLOE!!" She screamed. I bolted out of my chair, giving the wolf an evil eye, its lip rose and it snarled. I growled right back. I was ready to go out there and tear that thing to shreds! I didn't notice what I was doing till Dad gripped my arm hard. I was charging towards the wolf, but thing didn't even flinch from my stare; I would think the wolf would. I was growling still, the wolf copying.

"Derek, leave it alone!" Dad said._ What_ how could he say that!? This thing changed Chloe for life!

Simon came up and grabbed my other arm, I stopped disdainfully and just stared at the animal, growling with my gaze intent into its. Grace banged on the window and the wolf fled. I growled louder. I wanted that thing _dead_!

An hour after that, Dad had decided to stay here for the night… Crap. I was having a horrible night and he just extended it. All I could do to make up for my actions from earlier was by sleeping on the couch and letting Dad and Simon have the comfy beds.

Grace kept saying that it was okay, she knew I didn't mean it. But still, I wasn't about to sleep in a bed when I had been a jerk to the owner of the house it was in.

I laid on the couch for what seemed like hours before I finally fell asleep… Into a dream that had me twisting around, and whining.

I was shaken awake by Dad. Great now what did he want to put me through…

"Derek, you need to calm down!" He said, his voice was light but he still had a worried sound in the back.

"I know, I know." I panted.

Dad put his hand on my head.

"Calm down a bit, every things okay." Dad said, he sounded like he was talking to a kid.

I closed my eyes, Dad sighed "you need to tell me more about why you are this torn about Chloe." He whispered.

I didn't respond, trying to make it seem like I was asleep. Finally he went back to bed.

I fell asleep immediately after he went back to bed.

* * *

**A/N- sorry for spelling/grammar, please review,thank you for reading :-D**


	5. Chapter 4 what its like being a wolf

**A/N- Okay, so something about updating during Christmas Break... I _still_ don't have internet at home yet, and I wont be at my Nana's house everyday... So if I get enough reviews (like somewhere in the 10's or 20's) I might give you 2-4 chapters in one day!! :-). I can still type at home, but cant post. BUT, any way, enjoy, thank you for the extra reviews, and please review more, than you get the sweet bonus deals :-)**

**Disclaimer- dont own.... Do I really have to say that EVERY TIME!! grrrr. LOL**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Chapter 4**

_What it's like being a wolf_

It was weird seeing everyone else again. I hadn't really been thinking about being a wolf again. Intentionally.

Why would anyone want to think about that?

But I knew if I didn't think about it that much the time would pass faster.

I trotted into the part of the woods that were golden during fall. That's where you could all ways find at least one of the wolves from the pack.

The first one I saw was the 2nd in command; the gray wolf with yellow eyes. Those eyes bolted over to me, they had a hunger in them. Hunting time already? Wow. Maybe they were waiting for me.

I followed the gray wolf to the rest of the pack. Getting a stern gaze from the alpha, telling me to stay in line as we started to hunt.

I knew that even though I had just returned to the pack, I wouldn't get to eat right away; even if I killed it. But I still hunted, just for the thrill of it, and I would probably be punished if I didn't participate in this.

I was tracking a deer trail through the woods; it smelt like a buck, the scent had just gotten stronger when the tree over hang was starting to clear.

I saw a bright light from up ahead and I started to run towards it; I was naturally curious.

When I got out of the trees I saw a structure that looked strange for a bit. It was a small house but the trees where completely surrounding it. At least I thought they were. I was in the back. I started to walk closer to the house. Something was wrong with it.

I was probably three feet away from the porch when I noticed a movement from on top.

Another wolf, a white one.

My head started to spin, I felt my stomach twist.

In my head I saw that white wolf flying at a girl with blond hair, sinking its teeth into her arm. I started backing up fast, terror creeping into me. I knew that girl was me; I knew that this wolf was a threat to me and everyone else in the house. I felt protective, I couldn't let this evil she wolf harm these people… I didn't know why, a few seconds later I remembered who was in there… Friends, close friends that were important to me.

I was too scared to go up on the porch right now. I had total control over my self, I knew who I was, and I knew what was going on.

I hung back in the woods away from the spot that the wolf was most likely to go after it left. We never forget eyes, and if this she wolf saw mine? I would be in over my head.

I was waiting for the wolf to leave when there was a loud bang from inside. I perked my ears up a bit, trying to hear better. I heard a growl from inside, yelling, but I didn't understand, which felt wrong. I heard one word that for some reason I understood.

_Derek_.

I remembered everything now, why I in Mercy Falls, why I had left, why I was out in the woods a wolf right now. I remembered changing, driving down here, Derek being so worried about me… Everything.

I looked back at the wolf; it jumped back from the window snarling. Than I saw Grace bang on the window from inside, the wolf ran away. I sunk farther into the shadows from in the woods, trying to hide from the wolf. I watched its white figure retreat into the woods on the other side. Than it stopped, looking back, nostrils flared.

_Crap._

I froze, didn't move, didn't even breath.

_Please, please, please, please._

The wolf turned and started back towards the woods. I exhaled than glanced back at the house. It had grown quiet now; I walked slowly and quietly up onto the porch. Looking into the house, the lights were on, three cups on the table. From the faint smell I could get from the cracks on the door it was hot chocolate. Where were they now? I saw Grace down the hall from the kitchen, carrying a blanket. Where the guys staying over? I didn't know.

I heard a snarl from behind me. I looked back, heart pounding. The wolf I saw was Beck. It took a moment for me to remember that he didn't know who he was and was in charge of me. I whined, Beck wouldn't except it, he started to walk forward, threatening me to come back into the woods. Away from the life that I wanted to have right now.

I trotted off the porch; I wasn't going to submit to him anytime soon. I actually had more power over him at the moment, I had a human brain in a wolf's body right now and I could easily trick him.

Beck was trying to stare me down; I wouldn't fall for the intense gaze. I gave it right back to him, but this time trying to make it a murderous glare. He snarled again, lowering his head. I copied him snarling louder, Beck pounced, hitting me on the head with his paw, I knew he was trying to show he was in charge. I pulled back and snapped at him, he did exactly the same thing, except he nearly grabbed my neck. I twisted around than started to run back towards the porch, Beck followed. When I got to the porch Beck had nearly corned me, which was kind of what I was hoping for. But instead I swung around him, corning him. I growled, when he snapped at me it increased to a snarl. He bent down trying to snap at my feet, I jumped back, putting my front paws on his back, he fell down. When I growled at his ear he whined. Submitting. I jumped off him and backed up snarling again, telling him not to try again. He stood up, eyes wide at me. The wolf side of Beck was completely confused that I was better than him. The wolf didn't know that we were human for part of the year.

I walked back up to the porch, lying down; settling in for a long night. I hoped that in the morning someone would see me and know I was in control and let me in.

But for now I was fine with sleeping on the deck.

Sometime around midnight I saw Kit walk into the living room. I jumped up, putting my paws on the window. I hoped he would see me. Please let him see me. About 10 minutes later he came into the kitchen, flipping on the lights and rubbing his eyes, he looked stressed about something. He walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. He leaned against the counter putting his head back and sighing. What was wrong with him? I woofed like a dog, quietly though. He didn't hear it. I barked a little louder this time. Than jumped off the window and lowered my head, trying to get his attention. Still he didn't notice. I growled silently than jumped on the window again, this time higher, Pressing my face against the glass. I laughed inwardly. This was so pathetic.

I was a wolf trying to get a guys attention by pushing my face against the glass door.

I looked back up; Kit was staring at the wall in front of him. I jumped off the glass and span around (why not make a fool of myself, than he'll know it's me) I looked back at the glass, he still didn't notice me. I howled, hopefully loud enough this time. I looked back at him; his face was pale, looking at me. At my eyes, he know it was me. I stuck my tongue out, giving him a wolfish smile. He still didn't get the fact that I was in control. I spun again, this time twice. I looked back at him; he was giving me a look like I was crazy. I gave him another smile than jumped on the glass. _Come on get the insinuation!_

I rolled my eyes when he just stared at me. He looked confused now. I twisted my head to the side, sticking my ears up straight like a dog.

Finally he picked up the fact that I was in control. He bolted over and opened the door. I ran in and _tried_ to stop, but my nails made me slid into the wall. Kit laughed, I shot him a glare than righted my self.

"Chloe?" He asked.

I span around and nodded.

"What? I thought you didn't recognize your name, or… How did you…?" He said, confusion saturating his face, as he bent down. I walked up to him and pressed my head against his palm.

"Has this ever happened?" He asked.

I looked up at him, not understanding what he meant.

"Knowing who you are?"

I shrugged, well, as best as I could as a wolf. Kit laughed, I glared at him.

"Hey, don't give me that!" He said laughing. I smiled at him.

"I'll go get Grace." Kit left the room.

I sat waiting for a second, than I started to feel a little light headed.

Grace came down then. She gasped when she saw me in the room; I smiled at her, ignoring the threatening head ache.

"CHLOE!" She yelled than dropped down hugging me. I chuckled.

"I cant believe it! This almost never happens! I'm so glad it happened to you!" She squealed.

"So it has happened before." Kit said,

"Yeah, once, with Sam, when he saved me from the wolves. But he changed back." She said,

"Oh, well Chloe didn't change back, obviously."

"Yeah, but she still knows who she is."

I looked at both of them, giving them a bewildered look, They both laughed.

My head was _really _starting to hurt now.

"What's going on?" A tired and groggy looking Derek said, walking around the corner.

"Look!" Grace shouted.

Derek looked at me, than blinked hard. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Chloe?" He said.

I smiled and nodded.

He was quiet for a second, just staring at me. Than he walked over to me, dropping to eye level. I pressed my face against his chest, whining. He wrapped his arms around me, putting his face in my fur.

He pulled back faster than I wanted him to, looking into my eyes.

"I wonder if there's a way I could get her to phase back." Grace said.

Derek glanced up at her, "really?" He said eyes hopeful; I glanced up two.

"Maybe." She said.

Derek looked back down at me and ran his hand through my fur. I whined and put my head on his chest again.

"Right now we should wait for morning." Grace said "I'm too exhausted to get into it."

I sat back. My head started to spin like crazy. I swayed, room spinning. I could still see the others looking at me; I felt Derek put his hands on either sides of me. I stopped swaying but the corners of my eyes were fading to black, like I was about to faint.

"Chloe?!" I heard Derek say, but his voice was all fuzzy.

I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head. When I opened them everything was clear again. But my head still felt weird. Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Are you okay?!" Derek asked eyes wide with worry.

I nodded.

"Well lets get her somewhere nice to sleep." Kit said standing up; he had been kneeling next to Derek.

I stood up slowly, trying to avoid any more lightheaded-ness. Derek's eyes still looked worried, but he stood up, I looked up at him.

We both laughed.

He was even taller than me now, to think I had almost caught up with him, and now I was way down here.

We walked into the living room, I could tell that was where Derek was sleeping from the sheets on the other couch, on the one on the other side of the room, Grace was putting down some blankets, I sighed, I didn't need blankets, I had fur. Grace looked back at me. Than continued putting stuff on the couch, I snorted.

I jumped up onto the couch when she was done with making a nest of blankets for me… Well I turned it into more of a nest. Grace gave me a growl when I did that, I laughed.

(I'm sorry did I mention that Grace can growl and snarl just like a wolf, another thing that she _can_ do.)

Grace and Kit flipped off the lights as Derek crawled into bed. Everyone said goodnight and went down the hall to the real beds. I'm surprised Simon didn't get up at all.

I glanced over at Derek, he was lying on his side, facing me, but he was staring at the floor, when I turned my head, though, he looked up, smiling a bit, he looked tired. I didn't blame him.

"You might be a wolf, but your still cute." He whispered.

Thank god I had fur on my face or I would have turned totally red.

He sighed, but it was a content sigh.

"I hope Grace knows what she's talking about, I want to have you completely back." Derek whispered.

Don't get me wrong, I wanted to be human right now, but I was kind of glad I got the change over with. Not glad enough to not want to be human for my 18th birthday in an hour and for Christmas in about 10 days. (oh I should say that I don't go to school anymore, I'm home schooled by Grace, Sam, Beck, Olivia… Everyone)

Derek flipped onto his other side.

"Goodnight, Chloe." He said.

I gave a soft woof in response and fell asleep not to long after that.

* * *

**A/N- short, but theres two... Please review, sorry for grammar/ spelling.**

**thank you for reading peoples!!**

**Remember, if I come back on, and see 10 to 20 reviews I'll post 2-4 chapters in one day :-) So please ReViEw!!!!!!  
**


	6. You have to read this

**A/N-**

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry everyone! I've been meaning to work on my stories but have been to lazy to get out of bed, I don't have many ideas on how to continue my stories; All of them; if u want to give me ideas they would be appreciated of course.**

**But I'm gonna force my self to wright right now. (Oh I finally got Internet Yay:-P)**

**Sorry if the next chapters suck but I have the WORST case of Writters block I have EVER got!!!**

**And that is something TOTALLY unusual for me saying that I'm always sitting in school dreaming up a ton of stories in class, maybe its because we are on break and my mind is kind of shut down to that kind of stuff right now LOL.**

**But I have a computer in my basement which no one ever uses because their either too young (I'm oldest 12 going on 13 in April, DON'T KILL ME FOR BEING ONE YEAR UNDER PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!) aren't aloud.**

**So that should mean that I'll get more done soon. And I **_**promise**_** I will get my stupid lazy butt out of bed more often to work on these stories.**

**So I will go grab a Pepsi (since for some strange reason I'm craving right now)**

**A Small Snack**

**And my hard drive and start typing**

**Again SO SORRY EVERYONE**

**BU-BYE**

**:-P**


	7. Chapter 5 Human?

**A/N- :-) I'm back for right now lol**

**Disclaimer**-** I dot either books or the video game books brought up in this chapter k good we understand each other :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Human?_

I woke to the sound of pots banging. I sat up, well as much as the large comforter draped over me would allow. I took a quick glance at my surrounding, trying to get at least a flick of a memory from last night, but nothing came. That's when I noticed I didn't have _any_ clothes on. Even though no one was in the room I still blushed hard and pulled the blankets around me tight. I looked around a bit better, I couldn't see past the blinding light coming from the windows very well but my eyes adjusted after a second. The first thing that caught my eye was the pile of blankets on the other couch across the room.

"What the heck is going on?" I whispered as silently as possible to myself.

"Did you sleep well? You know you could have slept in a bed." I heard a voice from the kitchen ask, making me jump. I completely forgot that I heard someone in there. _God, what is with me?_

"Fine" A voice replied gruffly.

"Really, you sound upset about something Derek." Yet another voice replied.

"Like you care" The gruff voice replied.

For a second all I could hear was silverware clinking. _What's going on in there?_

How do I get to the hallway without them seeing me without any clothes on? The way the rooms connect is kind of stupid you have to go through the kitchen to get to the hallway with bedrooms. But there was the basement; Sam had a door to get to the library from his room. The basement door was right next to the room I was in, but I'd still have to be quiet and stealthy because you could see the basement door from the kitchen if you're sitting in the right place. I glanced behind me at the door. Of course with my luck the door was closed and with a longer look, locked. I growled quietly to myself, than stood up silently and wrapped the blankets around me again, tighter this time with it hanging over my head. I walked slowly and quietly to the hallway, than stuck my head down the hallway. Immediately someone caught my gaze.

_Crap_

Derek's eyes widened when he saw me. I pulled one hand out of my blanket, motioning for him to be quiet. He nodded discreetly and glanced away as I crept across the short length of laminate flooring to the door.

I unlocked the door as quietly as possible than opened it. Of course it had to squeak loud enough to be heard down the street. I whipped my head down the hall to the kitchen, Derek was looking at me from the corner of his eyes. Motioning as inconspicuously as possible for me to keep going, I mouthed thanks than continued down the stairs closing the door more quietly this time. _Grrrrr, stupid door!_

The basements lights were off but I could see fine, I tip-toed down the stairs and flicked on the light at the bottom. Werewolves might have night-vision, but they need some kind of light source to see by. It's been awhile since I went down to the basement but nothing has changed since I was down here last. I skipped the warm looking bean bag chairs and coffee maker and went straight to the library like area of the basement.

The door up to Sam's room was hidden behind a bookcase. _I always thought it sounded like an old Scobby-Doo episode when they still made the fun short ones with GOOD plot's._ I looked for the bookcase with all the 'based of video game' books. I found one of the books off place in another case, the Halo one with the picture of a guy with no armor on. Than put it back in its correct position next to the other Halo books. I went behind that case and started pushing it out just enough for me to get through. Sure enough the door was there I opened it than went inside pulling the book case back into place.

_Why didn't Sam put a flashlight or something in here!?_

The stair case was pitch black but thank God it was just a straight passage. I climbed the stairs slowly and carefully, hoping I wouldn't trip and fall into a solidly blocked door.

_How long is this staircase anyway?_

I got my answer almost immediately when I smacked, face first into a door, I felt for the doorknob than opened up the door rubbing my nose; moaning. I blinked hard since that hit had blurred my vision, I nearly screamed when I saw Simon's sleeping form on the bed. I slapped my free hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. He was still sleeping, I was fine, than I turned toward the door and tip-toed over to it. When I was out in the hallway I bolted for my room at the end of the corridor. I opened the door and stepped into my room, taking in the relaxing scent of home. The smell of frosted-pumpkin candles and the woods always made me relax.

I got dressed than fell back onto my bed. Letting out a loud sigh, as if I was holding my breath the entire time. I stared at my white ceiling and slid off my bed, the blanket sliding off with me. Now I had to figure out what happened.

_How the HELL am I HUMAN!?!?!?!?!?!_

I woke up like this! Did Grace actually change me while I was sleeping? Was it even possible to change from wolf to human when you're completely shut down? Maybe it was like what happen-

My thought was cut short when there was a knock at my door. I stood up and walked over to the door, opening it just a crack and poking my head through. Derek stood outside, confusion saturating his face.

"How… What happened?" He whispered.

I leaned out the door and glanced down the hall than grabbed his shirt and pulled him in when it was clear. I closed the door behind him and locked it. I turned to face him

"I really don't know"I said, shaking my head and sliding down the door. Derek sat down on my bed, watching me like when we were in Lyle house. I glanced away.

"Please don't look at me like that; it reminds me of the escape." I whined.

I saw Derek whip his head back to face the front of the room.

"I'm sorry I don't mean it like its you, it's just the way you looked at me," I said, crawling over to sit next to him on the bed. I was even confused by what I just said.

"Kay." He said, still looking away.

I fell backwards onto the bed so I was lying down. Derek glanced back at me than turned to face the front again.

"I thought you said you can't change back until spring, I thought you didn't even have a human brain until spring!" Derek said.

"I know, it's weird" I said, "I don't know how it works… But hey at least I'm not a wolf!" I said.

"Yeah and Happy Birthday" Derek mumbled.

"Huh?"

He looked back at me, "It's your Birthday today."

"Oh… My…God I forgot my own Birthday!" I said, widening my eyes at the ceiling.

Derek must have still been looking at me because he laughed. I looked down at him; he was shaking his head with a small smile on his face. I bolted up.

"You're smiling!" I said.

He arched his eyebrows at me.

"You never smile!" I said.

He just grunted and stood up, no trace of that smile on his face anymore. My shoulders slumped and I sighed.

"What do you think happened?" I asked him.

"I don't know, you would know more than me about this; you're the one who's actually one of these weird werewolves." He said, not looking at me.

"Yeah, well I really have no idea." I replied with a small laugh. The quiet stretched for maybe about 2 minutes as we thought about what could have happened…Well I guess I was.

"Did you see that wolf in the window last night?" Derek asked, his voice was almost silent his eyes lost in thought.

"Yeah, at least I think I did I can't remember too much from last night."

"It was the one who bit you, that's what Grace said." He said, a little louder this time and finally looking back at me.

"Yeah, I do slightly remember seeing a white wolf on the porch and it sure as hell wasn't Olivia. She is way to shy to go on the porch" I said, recalling a little bit from being outside.

Derek grunted than looked out the window. I followed his gaze to the bright fuse of fresh snow and morning sunlight. We both starred off into distance for a while, not knowing what to say, but for some reason it felt like Derek was mad at me for some reason.

After what felt like an hour, but was only 5 minutes according to my clock I said, "While I should go back out there, maybe it was Grace that changed me. She said that she had an idea on how to change me back."

"Okay" Derek mumbled. I don't get it? Why was Derek acting like this, I would think he would be happy that I was human again.

When he turned toward the door I frowned, was he mad at me? What did I do?

_(Derek's point of View)_

Trust me here; I wasn't mad that Chloe was human again. I was beyond happy, it was nice to have her back; I thought she was gone for good there. But when she said that I never smile it reminded me of who I was, what I was. Yes, she was a werewolf now two but there was a big difference between us. It was like we were a completely different race of supernaturals. Forwarding the point that I was still wrong for her, I acted like a smart-alec a lot. I was a pain, even my Dad would agree to that. Maybe not in front of me but to Grace or Andrew or one of his friends for sure, and I just figured that out. He seems like a totally different person to me. I wondered if we were going to finally go home soon. I wanted to go back so bad.

* * *

**A/N- Short I know, bad I know, I should quit this? HELL NO!!!! LOL sorry I little out of it tonight LOL.... Well usual stuff here sorry for spelling/grammar, THANKS for READING, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
